Chasing Shadows
by TheGiftofSight
Summary: Years after making the decision between her freedom & the life of the man she loved, Division's former Head Tech heads down the path to revenge against the person who cost her everything, As the darkness within her grows, she fights to survive just long enough to see her plan through, Birkhoff/OC, Nikita/Michael, Sean/Alex


Name: Ella Percival Rose, born Isobella Nuraya Bedeau-Nisi

Status: Human, former Division Agent/Head Tech/original Engineer, daughter of Percival "Percy" Rose, assassin & arms dealer, extremely wealthy heir to the Bedeau and Nisi fortunes, descendant of Pyra, Lady of Fire & Patron of Innovators, relative of Silver Logan, biological daughter of Jean Bedeau and Viviana Nisi, resides in the Nikita Dimension.

Skills: Expert hand to hand combatant, skilled with all forms of blades, batons, firearms and many other weapons, record setting marksman, incomparable killer, highly skilled in stealth, recon, and information extraction, genius level intellect, matchless technological savvy, extremely agile and nimble.

Personality: While in Division; sarcastic, humorous, kind, loveable, methodical, logical, sometimes whimsical. Currently; guarded, serious, cold to the point of almost being completely unfeeling, extremely sarcastic, careful, in a perpetual state of mourning & vengeance, harsh, but protective of Silver and John, despite the painful memories they dredge up.

Appearance: Quite beautiful, 5'7", liquid silver eyes, with deep orange streaks emanating from the pupil, long brown hair that goes to mid-back, when not on mission, wears jeans, t-shirts, and blazers, with converse. Wears a large, black oval locket with the inscription, _ShadowWalker,_on the back, an even smaller inscription encircles the locket, only two people knows what it says.

* * *

**Prologue**

I didn't understand it.

They were still here. Even after I'd shown them no kindness, or emotion of any kind other than disdain, they stayed.

It had been nearly a year since they arrived on my doorstep, saying they wanted to help. In that time they proved useful.

They were hard-working, loyal, and adept learners. They proved quite skillful at any task they were given.

Annoying as they could constantly be, they did what they were told, without too many questions. Especially after they were assured I would not kill them.

The girl was my very image. The only differences were the red streaks in her eyes that replaced my own orange ones. And that the girl still retained the joy and naïveté that came with youth and the wonders of young love.

And the two of them were very much in love. Their eyes shone with it, every gesture and smile filled with it. Because of that, they were also an unwelcome reminder of my old life, of what I'd lost in the start of my new one.

The boy more than anything.

John Allerdyce. That was his name. Like from the X-Men comics.

Strange.

I'd only ever referred to him as 'Blondie'.

He had the face of one I'd tried with every fiber of my being to forget.

He even sounded like him, down to the sarcasm and slight arrogance that colored every word and the amusement that rang in his laughter.

His smirk, even his actual smile was an exact copy.

And I hated him for it.

Or at least that's what I told myself. I wanted to hate him for he was the unwelcome reminder that I could still feel pain.

It tore my heart, or what was left of it, out to look at him. And as a result of that, I was short and often harsh with him.

A small part of me, one I often ignored, told me that my resentment towards him was unfounded.

He was still just a child, though his eyes told me both he and the girl had seen more in their short lives than most would ever want to.

It wasn't his fault I'd lost everything all those years ago.

It was my own... and Amanda's.

If Amanda had never found out and ran to Percy, none of this would have ever happened. He and I would be free, we would have escaped Division and made a life together, instead of me being here, carefully plotting my revenge.

* * *

_Division, 2003_

Percy had been aware of the situation from its inception. Normally he wouldn't have tolerated it, but she was his daughter and though one would be hard-pressed to get him to admit it, he wanted to see her happy.

So, in his own way, he approved of the relationship. It made them both sharper, more productive and somehow, even better at their jobs.

And they were discreet, never showing the slightest hint of their relationship while on duty.

Yet, somehow, Amanda had discovered their secret. Then she came running to inform him and demand that he rectify the situation. She was upset, her anger at the two of them was oddly personal, as though she thought they had done it to spite her, when in reality it had nothing to do with her.

Percy sighed heavily. Now he'd have to take action.

* * *

_Underground HQ, 2011_

It was time to set my plan in motion and see what my young double was capable of.

She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of being separate from her boyfriend for such an extended time but she understood the necessity and was excited at the prospect of spying.

Her enthusiasm would have been amusing if I was still capable of feeling such things.

I needed her to infiltrate their ranks, do what she could to watch over him and keep them all out of the way as my vengeance began to take its course.

And I needed Blondie here for mission assistance. I couldn't send him as his appearance would likely spook them and cause unnecessary questioning.

This was the first time I required Silver carry out a mission on her own. I would not be there to save her if she got into trouble this time.

* * *

_New Jersey, 2011_

I watched him for a while before making my move.

For someone who had just escaped the clutches of Division, he was quite foolishly still frequenting that favorite comic book shop of his.

I had his routine down to the minute and timed my actions accordingly. I rounded the corner, sunglasses on, head down, pretending to be off in my own little world as he came out of the store.

Unfortunately, like I had predicted, Division had picked up on his routine too. They were ready to swoop in at any moment.

I was gonna have to improvise.

With practiced precision, I slammed into him, almost knocking us both over, and grabbed his shoulders to brace myself.

"I am so sorry!" I put on my innocent, half-embarrassed face.

"No, it's alri—"

He did a double-take, his eyes widening as he looked at my face.

"Are you ok?"

I smiled, trying not to show too much amusement.

* * *

Birkhoff couldn't quite believe his eyes. Her face was like a knife to the heart. But at least he retained the presence of mind to answer the girl's question.

"Y-yeah. You just look like someone... but it's impossible."

In his distraction, he didn't notice the not exactly inconspicuous Division agents heading their way.

The girl looked directly into his eyes and lowered her voice, her lips barely moving.

"Look, Birkhoff I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."

His gaze sharpened. How did she—

"No, now don't dwell on my knowing your name just now. I'm gonna need you to follow my lead, keep quiet and above all, stay calm. Oh, and don't struggle. You're really good-looking and I'd hate to have to rough up that lovely face just to convince these goons what side I'm on."

Pulling her gun out, she raised her voice. "Now turn around and start walking. And don't even think of giving me problems." She nudged him with the barrel and he turned as the agents approached.

They had their hands in their coats, concealing their guns. "Excuse me miss, FBI," one of them addressed the girl, "what are you doing with our suspect?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You mean Seymour Birkhoff? Relax, boys, we're all Division here. I've got orders to deliver him to Amanda. Alive is preferable, I'm told."

They relaxed and dropped the phony FBI act, though they didn't remove their hands from their jackets. "Oh really? Amanda didn't say anything about you when she gave us our orders."

"Yeah, because she's totally known for laying all her cards out on the table for us grunts to see."

One of them made a noise of agreement, while another nodded. They all released their guns.

Birkhoff had to admit she was convincing. But he still didn't understand who she was.

"Look, since I'm not all that interested in nabbing credit for this, seeing as I'm in rather excellent standing with Amanda as it is, I propose a deal."

They seemed interested.

"I'll let Amanda know what _excellent_ work you did, getting hold of Birkhoff here, and you drive us back in that sweet ride of yours."

"That's it?" They all exchanged looks. "Deal. But where's your car?"

"Back around that corner there." She gestured with her free hand. "But I'm tired of driving and don't want to have to worry about that _and_ keeping an eye on this guy at the same time."

"Alright then. Let's go."

The agents turned and walked towards the car. The two heading to the driver's side never noticed the three walking behind them drop one by one as silent bullets embedded themselves in the men's brains, killing them instantly.

As the last two went down without much more than a soft thud on the street, a man shouted, noticing the bodies.

The girl let go of Birkhoff, rolling her eyes in irritation and put three neatly clustered bullets in the man's chest.

Birkhoff stared at her as she pickpocketed one of the downed agents for the keys. "Was that last one Division too?"

"Hm?" She found the keys and smiled. "Oh, yes. Their plain clothes lookout. What a stellar job he did, don't you agree? Now, let's get out of here before these civilians snap out of their shock and call the police. That's a problem I'd rather not deal with."

He shook himself out of his own temporary shock and got in the passenger seat of the black SUV that was standard of Division.

The girl knelt under the car momentarily. When she got into the driver's seat, she tossed the locator out the window and stuck an odd device into an empty jack near the GPS system.

He raised a brow at her.

"Scrambler. If there's a backup locator or any sort of Division tech on board, this'll jam the signal till we ditch the ride." She grinned and they took off.

Silver had left quite a mess on the street.

* * *

Isobella Bedeau, known as Iz, smiled cruelly. Her young double had done well.

She had Blondie and a few others discreetly carry off the bodies to the Underground where they'd be... _prepared_ before being sent back to Amanda.

In pieces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs. Chapter One should be up soon. Thanks for reading. :)  
**


End file.
